12 Days of Christmas
by Chezza3009
Summary: It's Rick's and Michonne's first Christmas as a married couple. They will be celebrating over the next 12 days, Will the 12th and final gift be the best of all? AU/ Richonne story. Fluff and Rated M for SMUT.
1. Picking out a Christmas tree

**Authors note:** I decided to do something for Christmas. So, if this is timed right it will be finished before Christmas. These will all be various random prompts and one shots leading up to Christmas day for the newlywed couple. Some will be smutty, some will be sweet, and others funny, I hope.

This is based around "The Nanny" universe. If you haven't already managed to catch this story, please do. We our picking up with them 6 months later...

 **Synopsis:**

Rick and Michonne are off to pick their first real Christmas tree as a family.

* * *

...

 **12 Days of Christmas...**

 **Day 1**

 **Picking out a Christmas tree**

* * *

 **(14** **th** **December)**

Michonne held the bottom of the grey steel ladder for her husband. Rick was in the loft, looking for the cardboard box that held their 6ft tall, artificial Christmas tree.

"Hey, I get a good view down here," Michonne said, grinning as she stared at her husband's black jeans covered bum.

Rick shook his bum for Michonne, who giggled.

"Ok, I found it. I am coming down."

Michonne moved out of the way to let Rick pass. He dragged the tree into their living room and started to remove it from the box. Rick spent several minutes setting the tree up while Michonne stood back and watched. The tree's bristles were out of shape, and a thick film of dust covered the entire tree.

As Rick continued setting up the tree, Michonne picked up a bag of decorations and looked inside. All the baubles in the bag were smashed or broken in some way. Michonne let out a deep sigh.

"Yeah Rick, I am not putting that tree in my newly decorated front room, no way." Michonne said, shaking her head.

"What's wrong with it?" he asked.

"What do you mean what's wrong with it? The fact you're even asking me that is the first problem," Michonne said, folding her arms over chest.

Rick looked at the tree.

"You were fine with it last year."

"It didn't look like this last year. Look at it, its feels sorry for itself." Michonne touched a branch and it broke off in her hand. She tutted, wiping the dirt and dust off her hands on her pant leg.

"Ok, let's go get Carl and Judith and we'll go pick a new one. I want a real tree this time, so let's go to the Christmas tree farm."

"And don't place that back in the loft, put it in the trash where it belongs," Michonne said, walking to find her stepchildren.

Rick huffed as he stuffed the tree back inside the box and placed it outside, next to the bin.

The Grimes family wrapped themselves up in big parka coats, thick boots, hats, gloves, and scarves, then set off for the farm in Rick's black SUV.

* * *

Christmas is one of Michonne's favourite times of year and Rick knew how much Christmas meant to his wife. She loved everything. The films, the food, mulled wine, gift giving and decorating the house. There was nothing about Christmas she didn't enjoy, which was why they recently got married on December 5th. They had yet to take their honeymoon which was planned for next year.

* * *

They arrived 40 minutes later at the _Tradition Trees_ Christmas tree farm. The farm had many different types of trees, pine, spruce, and fir, with various pyramid shapes, sturdy branches, and a natural fresh scent.

"What about this one?" Rick asked, as they walked down the many rows of rooted trees.

"No." She replied.

"This one?" Rick pointed to another tree.

"No, it's too short and stubby," Michonne said, pulling her face.

"Oh, I forgot you like thangs thick and long," Rick whispered in her ear. His hands gripped her waist, pulling her back into his crotch.

Michonne grinned and shook her head.

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that," Carl said, walking off ahead.

Rick and Michonne both looked at the back of Carl's head and laughed.

They walked down the next row of trees.

"What about this one then?" Rick pointed to another tree.

"Rick, are you not grasping this? The tree has to be the right one." Michonne snapped.

"Ok," Rick nodded. He got his wife's message loud and clear.

"Yeah, daddy! It has to be perfect," Judith said, standing next to her stepmom.

Rick and Carl rolled their eyes.

Michonne wanted this to be a real tradition for their family going forward: visiting the farm to choose and cut their perfect tree.

An hour later, Michonne had found the tree that would look great in their living room.

"This one it's perfect." Michonne's eyes widened. She pointed and smiled at the 7ft tall fir tree. It was perfect in length and width.

"Ok, Rick you have to cut this down."

Rick nodded.

Michonne, Carl, and Judith went to look around the gift shop. Michonne picked up some extra decorations for their tree, and they each grabbed cups of hot cocoa with marshmallows and hog roast sandwiches with apple sauce, to snack on while they waited for Rick.

Michonne brought Rick some food and his own hot cocoa for all his hard work cutting down their tree.

The employees of the farm helped Rick wrap the tree up and strap it securely to the roof of his truck. After a successful first time at the Christmas farm, they all made their way home to decorate the tree.

* * *

Rick had brought the tree inside of their home and placed it on top of a circular white fur rug in the corner of their decorated living room.

Michonne had decided to go for a rustic theme for their first Christmas tree, which fit in with the feel of their family home.

Judith and Michonne planned to decorate the tree together while Carl and Rick relaxed on the soft plush couch in the living room keeping them company.

First, Michonne lightly flocked the Christmas tree. She had to explain several times to Rick what this process was. He still didn't get it and didn't understand the point of it. She rolled her eyes and ignored him after deciding she wasn't going to explain it again.

They added the lights onto the now flocked tree. Michonne started at the base of the trunk and worked her way up, wrapping the lights around every major branch. Next, they added the white furry garland, draping and spreading it around each branch. This time, they started from the top and worked their way to the bottom, hanging the various-sized ornaments around the tree.

After about 30 minutes of decorating, the tree was finally finished and they stood around the tree, admiring Michonne and Judith's handy work.

Rick turned the lights off, momentarily sending their home into darkness, before he switched the tree lights on, illuminating the room with the twinkly fairy lights that were now flashing off and on.

He wrapped his arms around Michonne and kissed her temple.

"It's beautiful baby. You did a good job picking the perfect tree."

Michonne wrapped her arms around his torso.

"Thank you."

Michonne smiled, knowing that this year would be the first of many wonderful Christmases for the Grimes household.

* * *

 **Authors note:**

What will happen on day 2?

Thank you, as always, for taking the time to read and review. What did you guys think?


	2. Mistletoe

**Authors note:**

Thank you for all the comments, likes, follows, shares, favourites, and silent readers. They mean so much and you are all appreciated. I love the idea of Rick and Michonne over Christmas sharing these special moments together. This prompt was given to me by a fave. You know who you are.

 **Synopsis:** Rick has been following Michonne around all day with a piece of mistletoe. Michonne eventually gets annoyed with him. But what happens when he wants to place kisses in a very special spot?

* * *

 **Day 2**

 **Mistletoe**

 **(15** **th** **December)**

* * *

 _"Wham-Last Christmas"_ played throughout the Grimes family household. Tonight, they were having an early Christmas party with their friends and family. The house was beautifully decorated with white and red Christmas decorations.

Michonne had made a buffet of delicious food and drinks for everyone to enjoy.

They had over the Rhee's, Maggie, her husband Glenn, and their two children Hershel and Piper. Rick's youngest sister Beth, and her long-term boyfriend Noah. Michonne's older brother, Morgan, his wife Carol, and their two children Dwayne and Sofia. Rick's best friend Daryl Dixon and his wife Sasha. Andrea, Shane, Rosita, Abraham, Aaron and his husband Eric rounded out the list of guests.

Carl and Dwayne had spent most of the evening upstairs in Carl's bedroom. They only came downstairs to grab some food. Even then, they took their food upstairs to eat. Judith and Sofia was downstairs being social butterflies with their cousins and family.

Michonne stood in the kitchen talking with Sasha, Andrea, and Maggie. Michonne heard her husband before she could see him. She rolled her eyes and turned around to face him. He was standing there with that damn piece of mistletoe in his hand, yet again.

"Rick, if you don't move that mistletoe from my face!" Michonne snapped.

"Just one kiss...please." He pouted.

"Fine!" Michonne leaned in and placed a quick chaste on his lips.

"Now go, that's all you're having tonight. That's enough. You need to stop getting on my nerves." She pushed him out of her kitchen.

Rick grinned and grabbed a beer on his way out.

Michonne turned back around and walked to her friends, who were all laughing.

"It's not funny. He's been following me around all day with that thing." She folded her arms over her chest and shook her head.

* * *

Rick had been following Michonne around with his piece of mistletoe all day.

She woke up this morning to a nice surprise. Rick was smiling over her. She smiled and happily gave him a kiss on his wet pink lips. She walked out of the bathroom after taking a shower to find him holding the piece of mistletoe. She kissed his lips again. When Michonne left to go to the grocery story for some last-minute items for the party, Rick hovered the mistletoe over her head; she obliged and gave him another kiss.

Michonne came home from the grocery store and Rick was stood at the door for her. She gave in and gave him another kiss. All afternoon, he had been randomly popping up for kisses. At first it was sweet and cute. But after a while, it just got annoying.

The evening had passed with shouts and laughter, and gossip about mutual acquaintances. Abraham had been sent home early for being too loud and getting himself drunk off the Christmas cocktail he had made for himself. He had poured too much Amaretto into the glass. For a burly man, Michonne thought _he should be able to hold his liquor._

The evening ended a few hours later with Carol and Maggie helping Michonne wash all the cutlery, plates, and glasses. They placed everything neatly back into the cupboard and drawers. The final guest left around 10.30pm.

* * *

 **Later on that night...**

Rick was lying in bed when Michonne walked into their bedroom. She had just finishing locking the house up and checking on Carl and Judith, who were both sound asleep. Judith had started to settle and sleep in her own bedroom.

Michonne rolled her eyes when saw that Rick was holding that stupid piece of mistletoe, again.

"Rick!"

"Just humour me please," Rick said, patting his hand on the cotton bed sheets.

Michonne walked over to their bed. He motioned her to lie down on her back. She did, propping her head up against the soft, grey luxury pillows.

She folded her arms over her chest and pouted as she crossed her legs over at the ankles. He let out a small chuckle.

Rick moved over his wife. He placed the mistletoe over her lips. Rick leaned down and placed a lingering kiss on her plump lips. Rick dipped his tongue inside her warm mouth. Michonne moaned. She softened her face, unfolded her arms, and uncrossed her legs.

Rick bit down on his lower lip. He was happy getting the reaction he wanted out of her.

He moved the mistletoe over her neck. He placed a small kiss on the right side of her neck. Michonne's chest started to rise up and down. Rick shuffled down lower on the bed. He pulled down the front of her satin cami top, revealing the roundness off her breasts. He moved the mistletoe over her right breast first. He placed a kiss on the dark bud. He moved the mistletoe over to her left breast and placed tiny kisses around her areola.

Michonne sighed, feeling his wet lips on her most sensitive part.

"Oh Rick," Michonne, gripped her hands onto his forearm.

Rick hovered the mistletoe over her body. He started to trail kisses down her toned stomach. She spread her legs so he could go further down. Rick kissed down her left leg all the way down to her toes. He moved back up the bed and did the same with her right leg and then down to her toes again. Rick was sending goose bumps down her flawless skin.

He looked up from between his wife's thighs and grinned.

"I'll give you your kiss here..." Rick said, pressing his finger over the top of her shorts. He was certain that's where her clit was sat.

Michonne gasped.

"If you...sit on my face." Rick smirked.

Michonne nodded her head. Rick leaned to the side and watched Michonne crawl off the bed. She removed her shorts and lace thong in one go. They were now pooled at her feet. She stepped out of them and quickly removed her cami top. Rick was now fully hard. He slipped off his own boxer shorts, leaving them on the bedroom floor. He moved the piece of mistletoe onto his bedside cabinet.

Rick had now moved to the middle of the bed, where Michonne had originally laid. Michonne eagerly moved over his mouth. She slowly sank down over his face, until her sweet musk surrounded him.

* * *

Rick started to place kisses in between her legs, his beard grazing her inner thighs. Michonne gripped the headboard tightly for support.

His hands slid up her thighs and rested on her hips. Michonne bit on her lower lip, trying to contain a small gasp.

Rick started to kiss on the outside of her pussy lips, pressing his lips to her swollen clit.

Michonne started to comb her fingers through his thick dark hair. There were whisks of grey hair through his luscious locks; his side burns were full of the same colour.

"Baby, your kisses, are so good...but I need to feel that tongue." Michonne's moved her hands to knead her plump breasts. She thumbed over her own hard nipples.

Rick began to lap at her folds, running the tip of his tongue along her inner creases.

"Hmmmmm," Michonne let out a long, deep moan.

Rick began to use his firm tongue, lightly licking over her clit with the tip of his tongue. He applied some pressure and licked the clit up and down, then and around in circles. Rick made noises against her pussy.

"Oh fuck Rick! That tongue of yours." Her hips rolled over his tongue and mouth.

Rick dipped his tongue into her hole, which was slick with her juices. He slid the tip of his tongue along her moist pussy lips. He found the nub of her clitoris and circled his tongue around it.

"I want to do some of my own kisses," Michonne grinned. She got of her husband's face and turned around. She placed her pussy lips back over his mouth.

Michonne wrapped her hands over his shaft. She kissed the tip of his head and Rick slightly flinched. She placed several kisses up and down his long manhood. She moved one hand to cup his balls and massaged them.

Michonne swirled his tongue around the pre cum running from his slit. She started to gently stroke the base of his manhood, using tiny movements. Her moans of pleasure became louder as Rick increased the tempo of his sucking and licking.

She enclosed her hot, wet, silky mouth around the head of his manhood.

"Oh, baby!" Rick groaned.

Michonne started to suck up and down his shaft, her head moving backwards and forwards. Rick continued to flick his tongue against her dripping wet lips.

* * *

"Turn back around." Rick growled, slapping both of her ass cheeks.

Rick pushed the pillows off the bed. Rick was now lying flat and looking up at Michonne's arousal. He wrapped his arms around her body. He hugged her ass cheeks and pressed her folds tightly against his mouth.

Rick lapped up her pussy like he was starving. Michonne bit on her lip and rolled her hips.

He sucked her swollen clit into his mouth and began suckling. He reached up and pinched her nipples hard. It drove Michonne wild every time he did this. Her legs started to tremble.

Rick sucked harder on the succulent pearl and pinched her nipples even harder. He felt a gushing over his lips as her nectar flowed inside of his mouth. Rick kept his mouth pressed against her pussy, allowing Michonne to grind out the last little bit of her orgasm on his face.

"I am going to need a minute...That was so good," Michonne breathlessly spoke.

Michonne, half dazed, leaned on her side and closed her eyes.

"Your kisses were amazing. You always have the best kisses."

Rick had a very satisfied grin on his face, his entire face slick and shiny with her juices. He moved onto his side, his erection now pressed firmly against her ass. He placed kisses down the side of her arm as his fingers gripped her waist.

"Are you ready baby?"

Michonne nodded. Rick moved his lips to her long neck. He aligned himself over her tight, wet opening and easily slipped into his wife's walls.

"Mmmmm," they moaned together.

Rick gently started to rotate his hips, making sure to kiss every part of her body that he could reach, as they continued to make love on their sides.

The mistletoe was soon forgotten as they both reached their orgasm.

* * *

 **Authors note:**

Thank you for taking the time out to read. If you have time, please leave a review.

Next chapter Rick has a special present for Michonne...


	3. Mints

**Authors note:**

Thank you for the comments on the previous chapter. This prompt was given to me by one of my faves. Enjoy!

 **Synopsis:**

Rick ordered Michonne a Christmas present, but it isn't what she was expecting...

* * *

 **Day 3**

 **Mints**

 **(16** **th** **December)**

* * *

"Hey baby...what are you doing?" Michonne asked, walking into their study. Coming up behind Rick, she placed her hands on his shoulders, and began massaging them.

"Hi hon. I just ordered your Christmas present," He replied, closing his eyes for a few minutes as she continued to work her fingers.

 _He's ordered it so it must be expensive,_ Michonne thought, her eyes sparkling.

"Ohh, you have? Can I see?" As she tried to move towards the laptop screen, Rick's eyes snapped open.

"No. Come on, it's a surprise," Rick said, closing the laptop. He grabbed onto Michonne's hand and pulled her out of the office.

On their way out, Michonne looked at the laptop one last time.

 _No problem, I'll get to the laptop as soon as he's asleep,_ she thought. Michonne needed to see what was on there, so she decided the best plan of action was to give Rick a little "afternoon delight."

They had spent the last hour having a really good sexual workout. Sex during the day _always_ left Rick spent. Michonne knew how satisfied he got when she rode him, hard. So satisfied that he liked to take a nap afterwards.

Rick had pulled her into a hug and snuggled into her. She nearly fell asleep with him, as she had tired herself out too, but her eyes snapped open when she realized she had mission to accomplish. Michonne checked to make sure he was asleep; he was lightly snoring away. She removed his arm from around her chest, climbed out of their bed, pulled on his denim shirt, and quietly left their bedroom.

* * *

Michonne quickly ran down the stairs and into their newly decorated office. She fired up the laptop and took a seat in the black leather chair.

She figured Rick would have put it on another other credit card, maybe even used the card of one of their friends. She already had a glance at their out-goings charges on their shared banking account. _He's smart, using a friend's bank account,_ Michonne thought.

Michonne quickly logged on and went to the browser history.

 _He should really delete his history. Maybe he's not that smart,_ she thought.

She clicked on the last open page, waiting for the link to open.

Her eyes widened in shock. Michonne slammed the computer lid down and stormed back off upstairs. She glanced over at her husband, still naked and 'asleep' in their bed. She scowled, before heading into the bathroom to take a quick shower. Michonne slammed the bathroom door shut behind her. She sent a quick text to Maggie telling her what she found on their laptop and how angry she was.

Rick opened his eyes, letting out a small smirk.

* * *

 **An Hour Later...**

"He got me a lifetime supply of mints! _That's_ what he got me!" Michonne said, pacing up and down in Maggie's kitchen.

"Michonne calm down. You're going to burn a whole in my kitchen floor." Maggie had watched Michonne walk up and down for the past 5 minutes.

"Sorry," Michonne said, taking a seat.

"It's going to be our first Christmas together as husband and wife and he bought me some mints? Not just any mints, but a life time supply of mints!" She shook her head in disappointment.

"What flavour did he order?" she said chuckling.

Michonne turned to look at her friend.

Maggie stopped laughing.

"Maybe, it was a joke?"

"No. I have searched our house, high and low, looking for a present. There is nothing there."

"What are you going to do?" Maggie asked.

"Confront him about it."

"Ok, good luck."

* * *

 **About an Hour Ago...**

Rick knew Michonne had checked the laptop because she was hardly speaking to him that afternoon. She had left to run some errands and didn't even say goodbye to him.

The first person she would go to would be Maggie, he knew that, so he called Maggie on his iPhone.

 _"Hello."_

"Hey Maggie...I need a favour." Rick said, smiling.

 _"Go on..."_ She knew her brother would be dragging her into some elaborate scheme.

"Michonne checked the search engine this afternoon. She thinks I just bought her mints and is trying to find out what I got her for Christmas. Now, you gotta play along with Chonne... I know she's mad as hell."

 _"So, she isn't getting just mints?"_

"No! I knew she wouldn't keep away from my laptop."

 _"Can you at least tell me what you got her?"_

"I can't. It's a surprise...But errr, how mad is she?"

 _"On a scale of 1 to 10?"_

"Yes," Rick nodded.

 _"100!"_

"Ok, that's good. I am glad. She shouldn't have looked." Rick said, laughing into the phone.

 _"Rick Grimes, you are evil,"_ Maggie giggled.

They ended the phone call soon after.

* * *

As he walked into his kitchen, Rick found his wife making gingerbread men and listening to Mariah Carey's _All I want for Christmas_. Michonne had been playing Christmas songs all week. She looked cute in her apron, which had candy canes, stockings, and snowmen on it. Her hair was tied up in a messy bun as he watched her aggressively stir the cookie batter in the bowl.

"What did that batter ever do to you?" Rick said.

Michonne looked up and glared at him as she continued stirring the batter and moving around the kitchen.

"They smell delicious baby. I can't wait to have a taste."

"Well, you ain't getting any," she quietly spoke.

Rick let out small laugh. He prepared to leave the kitchen, but suddenly stopped and turned around.

"Ok Michonne, what's wrong?"

There was silence between them. He rested his hands on the granite worktop and looked at his wife.

"Mints."

"What?" He tried not to laugh.

"That's my present. Mints. You got me mints. Not just any mints, but a lifetime supply of mints. Is that all I mean to you? Rick...after everything."

A few tears leaked from her eyes. Michonne placed the bowl on the side and folded her arms over her chest.

He let out a small huff. Rick walked around to the other side and stood before her.

"Baby, I knew you would go in search of your present. I wanted _something_ to be a surprise for you. No, mints aren't your present. As if I would get the best wife and stepmother in the world _just_ mints. Judith would kill me."

Michonne let out a sniffled laugh.

Rick titled her chin with his fingertips and looked into her deep brown eyes. He wiped the tears away with the pads of his thumbs.

"Michonne, don't be so silly. Come on, just be patient." She placed her hands on his hips and he pulled her in for a hug, placing a small kiss on her lips.

"I know you like the back of hand. I knew you would look. I have a present for you, something special. Just please be patient."

"So, the mints are not for real? It was just to throw me off from my actually present?" Michonne asked, her eyes widening.

"Hmmm..." Rick didn't get a chance to answer when the doorbell rang. Carl answered the front door.

"Michonne...I think it's for you." Carl shouted.

She smiled, walking out of the kitchen.

Michonne walked over to the door with a huge grin on her face, but it soon faded when she realised what was there.

There, sitting on her front lawn, were stacks and stacks of spearmint flavoured mints.

"Rickkkkk!" Michonne yelled.

Rick came up behind Michonne and rested his hands on his waist. She turned around to face her husband. Michonne folded her arms over her chest and her face was stern. Michonne walked past Rick and spoke,

"You're definitely not getting any cookies tonight." She pointed at him.

"Which ones are you talking about?" Rick asked. He was hoping she was talking about the gingerbread men and not the cookie that lived between her silky smooth thighs.

"Both!"

He cast his eyes down to the hard wood flooring. _Damn, that didn't go the way I thought,_ Rick thought. He shook his head from side to side.

Michonne was true to her word that night. Rick didn't get to sample any of his wife's cookies.

* * *

 **Authors note:**

A cheeky Rick, and naughty Michonne trying to find out her present. Then Rick getting denied the cookies. I wonder if he can make up for it on day 4…

What did you guys think?


	4. Night In For Two

**Authors note:**

Thank you for all the comments on the last chapter. Michonne shouldn't have been so nosy your right and I am glad you can't wait to find out what Rick got Michonne...

 **Synopsis:** Ok, in this chapter, Michonne comes home from a long day at work. Rick has some making up to do after yesterday. He has cooked Michonne a nice meal and ran her a nice romantic bath which leads to other stuff and thangs...

* * *

 **Day 4**

 **Night In For Two**

 **(17** **th** **December)**

* * *

It was nearly 8pm in the evening as Michonne parked her car in the driveway to her home. She was exhausted tonight. It had been a long day at the art gallery where she currently worked. At first, it was hard getting back into having such a demanding job. It was fun, but tiring at the same time.

Michonne stepped out of her BMW and walked the few steps up the path to a beautiful elegant berry wreath on the dark green painted front door.

The scent of a home-cooked meal greeted Michonne's senses when she stepped through the front door, surprising her and her stomach. Her tummy let out a small growl.

All the lights were off on the downstairs floor. There was just a flicker of lights coming from the kitchen. Michonne knew Rick was in because his car was parked on the driveway. She shut the door behind her and locked the chain. Michonne placed her handbag and briefcase on the floor and threw her keys on the light grey side cabinet. Michonne shrugged off her coat and placed it on the hook on the wall.

She rounded the corner to find Rick in the kitchen. He could hear his wife's heels on the hard wood flooring. Michonne grinned at the sight before her. Rick stood, naked, in front of the stove. Actually he wasn't just naked. He was wearing Michonne's Christmas apron, the one with candy canes, stockings, and snowmen on it.

"Well, this is a surprise," she said, raising her eyebrows.

Rick half turned to look at his wife. A small grin formed on his lips.

"And it smells amazing. What are you cooking?"

"It's a surprise. You'll have to wait," Rick answered.

He turned back around to stir the pot's contents.

* * *

"I am guessing there is no kids around, that's why your stood naked in my kitchen in a Christmas apron. It looks good on you though," Michonne said, walking over to her husband.

Michonne admired Rick from behind. His back muscles were defined. He had strong arms and biceps. She cast her eyes down to his lower back, connected to his firm ass cheeks. Rick looked good for 38.

"Yeahh, and I didn't want to spill hot oil on the goods." Rick joked.

Michonne giggled.

"Well, we don't want that now do we?"

Rick shook his head to the side.

Michonne wrapped her arms around Rick's shoulders, her front pressing into Rick's back. He could feel her hard nipples grazing his back through her blouse. She ran her left hand over his chest, her fingers sliding over his hard nipple. She tugged on his ear lobe with his teeth. Rick closed his eyes.

"Plus, I have plans for these goods."

She moved her right hand underneath her apron. She found the subject of her desire already semi erect. Michonne released his ear from her teeth.

"Hmmmm," Michonne moaned into his ear. Rick was now at full attention in Michonne's hand, and from the sound that escaped her lips. She ran her fingers up and down a few times to his leaking tip.

"Shit," Rick rasped.

But tonight wasn't about him. This was about Michonne and making it up to her for yesterday and the lifetime supply of mints he ordered. Rick had to bring all of them in by himself. They were now sitting in their garage.

Rick took a hold of his wife's hand that was wrapped around his hard-on. He turned around so he was now facinvg her. Her arms stretched out over his shoulders and her fingers found the ends of his tresses. Rick's hands found her firm ass cheeks and he gently squeezed pushing her onto his inches. He leaned down and placed a lingering kiss on her lips.

"You know, I can't wear this apron for Christmas day now," Michonne smirked, looking into his blue eyes.

"Lucky, you got another then," Rick drawled.

Michonne nodded and smiled.

"Come on I have somethan' for you."

* * *

Rick guided Michonne past the kitchen and up the stairs to their master en-suite bathroom. He opened the bathroom door. They both stepped inside.

"The start of our evening, I want you to take a nice long bath. I've got the water ready for you and when it's time I'll come and get you."

Michonne could smell the delicious scent of cranberries, blackcurrant, and raspberry filling the air.

"This is for yesterday, I am sorry I shouldn't have joked like that. I feel really bad, and I want to make it up to tonight. Will you let me baby?" Rick asked.

Rick knew he had to make it up to Michonne for yesterday especially after how they both reacted. They argued for a while. It had been their first big argument.

"Yeah, of course." Michonne smiled, running her fingers through his beard.

He kissed her plump lips once more and left Michonne to strip off her work clothes. Rick wanted to stay and watch her undress, but he had to go and check on dinner.

* * *

After placing her work clothes in the hamper in the corner of their bedroom, Michonne walked back into their bathroom. A small scented candle flickered in the corner of their grey and white decorated bathroom, and the large spacious tub that she often shared with her husband was full of hot water and bubbles.

Michonne smiled, rolling and twisting her locks into a loose bun, which she secured with a few large pins to the top of her head. She stepped into the water. Michonne fell slightly guilty after denying Rick her "cookies" yesterday, something she hadn't done since they got together. She pressed her back against the tub's warmed white marbled surface, closed her eyes, and forced her mind to respond to her current surroundings, not the hours she'd put in at work dealing with customers. They all wanted to buy paintings and sculptures and have them delivered before Christmas.

She slid deeper into the hot water, sighing softly.

* * *

Michonne wasn't sure how long she'd been in the luxurious hot tub for, until her mind started to drift to her husband, naked in just an apron.

Her hands started to drift to her full breasts. They floated weightlessly in the soapy water. Her nipples hardened at the thought of Rick caressing and touching her. Michonne thought about how Rick sometimes liked to take her time with her.

One hand fell in between her legs while the other pinched her nipple. She closed her eyes. Michonne didn't hear her husband's footsteps walking across the tiled floor. She opened her eyes, staring into her husband's deep blue eyes.

"Hey, let me do that." Rick drawled.

"Hmmm," Michonne moaned, moving her hand away from in between her thighs.

Rick pulled up a stool and sat behind Michonne.

A shiver ran down Michonne's spine as he touched her. Dragging his fingers down her neck, and across her wet shoulders.

She watched his lust fill eyes, taking note of the hunger that grew with every inch of flesh that he caressed. Her dark berry nipples tightened as his hand drifted under the water.

Rick took both breasts fully in his hands and kneaded them together. He began to massage around her areolas. He rolled her nipples between his finger and thumb. Rick leaned in to kiss her lips. He pressed his tongue inside and explored her mouth.

Rick removed his hands from her supple breasts, slowly removed her lips from his.

He used two fingers to locate her lower lips. Rick began tracing up and down along the outline of her slit.

"Does that feel nice?"

"Yes Rick," Michonne nodded.

"Carry on please..." she spoke above a whisper.

Rick finally slid his middle finger inside her tightness. She gripped his fingers immediately. He moved slowly, inching inside of her tight hot canal. Michonne was whimpering. Her breathing became faster and her hips were rising up and down. The water splashed around them.

"Do you wanna come before dinner?"

"Yes, I do. Oh..." Michonne moaned softly, nodding her head. She rotated her sex against his fingers.

She gripped the sides of the bathtub and her mouth fell open.

Rick felt Michonne part her legs even more. He now had more access and massaged her swollen nub at the same time.

"Ohhhhh baby," Michonne sighed, feeling the tingling sensation in her belly.

Suddenly, Rick felt her body stiffen. She panted and her stomach muscles became taut. She held her breath like she was gasping for air. Michonne's orgasm had now reached it's peak. Rick pulled his fingers out and rubbed on the outside of her opening a few times.

Rick moved his lips back onto his wife's. Their kisses were slow and tentative.

* * *

"You need to dry off and get dressed for dinner."

Michonne sighed. "Okay," she whispered.

Rick pulled his fingers away and winked. She watched him through hooded eyes. When he was gone, she took another couple of minutes and used them to compose herself. She stepped out of the tub, patted herself dry with a white cotton towel, and walked into their bedroom.

Michonne threw on a pair of jeans and a purple t-shirt, left the bedroom and headed downstairs to find Rick.

Rick pulled her chair out for her and eased it underneath her.

"Such a southern gentleman. Thank you." Michonne smiled, taking a seat.

They dined on shrimp, potatoes, steamed vegetables, and fresh buttered rolls. When dinner was over, Rick was ready to serve Michonne their dessert. They headed back upstairs to their bedroom. Rick asked Michonne to strip off her clothes. He finally removed her Christmas apron and was now naked before her.

* * *

They both lay on their sides. Between them was a plate of strawberries dipped in chocolate and drizzled with other sweet confections.

"Hmmm, you are the best husband," Michonne said, picking a strawberry up.

"These are sooo good. You made them?" she asked.

"I did," Rick grinned.

He opened his mouth and she fed him some of the succulent, juicy fruit. They took turns feeding each other over the next several minutes.

Rick laid Michonne on her back and started to kiss down her body. She writhed underneath him. Rick took her nipple between his lips and sucked, making them swell.

He started to run his tongue down her slit covered with her arousal and sucked on her pussy lips. Rick dragged his tongue across her exposed labia. He licked from side to side, back and forth, and up and down. Then slipped his tongue into the wet opening of her slit, savouring the juices that were offered to him. He was deep inside of her wetness and craving more with every minute that passed.

"Oh My God," she hissed, gripping onto the bed sheets.

Michonne was weak from Rick's touch. She felt his wet tongue slide across her pussy lips. He gently dipped in and out of the tight hole aa Michonne trembled. Rick flicked her clit, softly pulling on it with his teeth. Michonne cried out as her second orgasm of the night hit her.

She bucked forcefully against his thick beard face, which grazed her inner thighs. Rick held her down and continued to eat her out. When she came, he greedily drank the honey that squirted out.

Rick placed sticky kisses up her stomach and in between the crease of her breasts. He was now face to face with his wife.

"Please, say you forgive me," Rick whispered against her lips.

"I forgive you." Michonne wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled in him for a deep kiss.

Michonne shakily wrapped her legs around his waist. She knew he would finally slip into her body and be claimed by his throbbing member.

* * *

 **Authors note:**

I think Rick more than made it up to Michonne. What are your thoughts? And I wonder what's happening on day 5?


	5. Atlanta 5

**Authors Note:**

Thank you for all the previous comments on the last chapter. I think Rick more than made it up to her.

This was inspired by Andy singing at a charity event last Christmas. A little bit cheesy, but who doesn't like cheese at Christmas? I can imagine Rick and Michonne to be quite goofy with each other in this story.

 **Synopsis:**

Rick has a special surprise for Michonne and it involves all his friends. This was also inspired by the song _"Stay Another Day" by East 17._

* * *

 **Day 5**

 **The Atlanta 5**

 **(18** **th** **December)**

* * *

Tonight, Rick and Michonne were at the 15th Annual Christmas Gift-Giving Charity Ball, hosted by the Atlanta Police Department. The goal of the Ball was to raise funds for children in need by selling donated items signed by local celebrities, including sports stars and television personalities. There were various performances all night as well, including a magic show, dancing, and comedy acts. The last act had just finished, starting a small intermission.

The room was decorated in a classic black and white theme. The tables had alternate white and black cloths with tall crystal vases with white roses sitting atop them. White drapes surrounded the outside of the room, which added to the overall look of the evening.

Michonne and Rick and all their friends were having a good night. They had been drinking, dancing, and eating good food. Michonne was seated around the circle table with her best friends Sasha, Maggie, Andrea, and Rosita.

It was a formal event. The men wore black tuxedos, with a white shirt, black bow tie and shiny black shoes; the women wore nice dresses. Michonne wore a long-sleeve leopard lace feathered dress. The top half of the dress was dark green, then the colours merged into gold around the middle of the waist area. The bottom of the hem was covered in black feathers. Her hair was worn in a high up-do. She teamed her look with statement earrings, black heels, and a black clutch bag. Michonne wore minimal make-up, just her deep plum lipstick.

Everyone looked glamorous tonight.

"Have you seen Rick?" Michonne asked, looking around the room for her husband and not finding him.

"No," Sasha said, looking around too.

"Wait, I don't see any of our husbands..." Maggie replied, looking confused.

Deanna Monroe, the Police Commissioner, introduced the next act onto stage.

"Thank you everyone who has helped and supported children in need tonight. So far, we have managed to raise $50,000 dollars."

There was a round of "oooos", clapping, and cheering throughout the room.

"Ok, shall we get back into it? I hope you have had a fantastic evening tonight. Please, put your hands together for the last and final act of the evening...The Atlanta 5," Deanna said, moving off the stage.

The entire room clapped.

"The what?" Sasha gasped.

"The Atlanta 5?" Michonne scrunched her face up, slowly clapping.

The black curtain parted and 5 men walked out onto the stage. Rick was in the middle, Shane on his right. and Daryl on his left; Glenn stood behind Daryl and Abraham behind Shane.

Michonne placed her hand over her mouth, stifling a laugh. She started heavily laughing, throwing her head back, snorting, and shaking her head from side to side.

"Oh My God!" Michonne grinned.

* * *

Rick, Shane, Daryl, Abraham and Glenn all wore the brightest white parka coats Michonne had ever seen. They all had fluffy white fur hoods pulled over their heads. Daryl wore his signature black sunglasses. Sasha, Andrea, and Maggie nearly fell out of their seats, they were laughing so hard; Michonne threw her head back, laughing again.

They took their places in front of the microphones. Everyone in the room continued cheering and wolf whistling.

The room darkened to only a bright light shining onto the stage. On the back drop, fake snow fell to the ground.

The song they started with was " _Stay Another Day,"_ one of Michonne's favourite Christmas songs. Michonne smiled. Rick had remembered.

Rick sang the opening lyrics.

 ** _Baby if you've got to go away  
I don't think  
I can take the pain  
Won't you stay another day  
Oh don't leave me alone like this  
Don't say it's the final kiss  
Won't you stay another day_**

"Did you know about this?" Michonne turned around and asked her friends.

"No, none of us did." Andrea said, smiling.

It was obvious that Glenn, Shane, Daryl and Abe were all Rick's back-up singers and dancers. They were singing "ooohs" and "ahhhs". Michonne couldn't believe he managed to convince them to do this.

Then suddenly, Rick walked off the stage and stood in front of Michonne. He sang to Michonne, stroking his wife's face with his fingertips.

 ** _Don't you know  
We've come too far now  
Just to go  
And try to throw it all away  
Thought I heard you say  
You love me  
That your love was gonna be here to stay  
I've only just begun  
To know you  
All I can say is  
Won't you stay just one more day_**

Michonne placed a quick chaste kiss on her husband's lips. He winked and walked back onto the stage.

 ** _Baby if you've got to go away  
I don't think  
I can take the pain  
Won't you stay another day  
Oh don't leave me alone like this  
Don't say it's the final kiss  
Won't you stay another day_**

Everyone in the room began to sing to the lyrics. Maggie wrapped her arms around her sister-in-law's shoulders as they sang together. Michonne placed her hands over Maggie's as more tears slipped from both of their eyes.

Everyone in the room held their hands up, swaying from side to side to the music.

 ** _I touch your face while you are sleeping  
and hold your hand,  
don't understand what's going on.  
Good times we had return to haunt me,  
though it's for you,  
all that I do seems to be wrong._**

Just as the song neared its end, snow started to fall from the ceiling. Michonne gasped, holding her hands out to catch the snow. _How did I get so lucky?_ Michonne thought, smiling. She looked up at her husband, who was incredible handsome, thoughtful, and kind. To think, they waited 3 years to get together. Michonne couldn't imagine her life without him now by her side.

 ** _Baby if you've got to go away  
I don't think  
I can take the pain  
Won't you stay another day  
Oh don't leave me alone like this  
Don't say it's the final kiss  
Won't you stay another day_**

* * *

Rick placed the microphone back on the stand and grinned. All the girls ran up to their husbands, giving them hugs and kisses.

"That was amazing babe," Michonne cried, wiping her eyes with her hands.

"Only for you, I love you Michonne." Rick kissed her forehead and pulled her in for a hug.

"I love you too," Michonne said, wrapping her arms tightly around his waist.

Michonne gave all the guys hugs, thanking them for helping Rick with his surprise.

* * *

 **Later on that night...**

Rick and Michonne were relaxing in bed.

"You were all so funny tonight. Can't believe you managed to convince them to do it with you," Michonne said, stroking her fingers down his toned arms.

"Yeah. Let's just say, beers are on me for the next 6 months," Rick chuckled.

Michonne smiled.

"Anyway, who knew you had such a good singing voice? Like, you're really good. You could go professional if you wanted," Michonne joked.

Rick tickled her sides, making Michonne laugh.

"Yeah well, I want to get you singing some high notes of my own."

"Hmmmm. You do Mr Grimes? Which ones..."

"Let's start with this one...my name," Rick said, pulling down the front of her black cami top and latching his lips onto her pebbled nipple. He slowly ran his fingertips over her slick opening, pushing two fingers inside aa he lightly tugged at the dark bud with his teeth.

Rick caused her to shriek.

"OHHHHH...Rick!"

"Yeah baby, that's it."

Rick spent the next several hours making Michonne sing his name.

* * *

 **Authors note:**

I can imagine Rick doing something as cheesy as this for this for Michonne. He's full of surprises. I wonder what the next day will bring?

Thoughts on this chapter? As always, thanks for taking the time to read and review.


	6. I wanted to unwrap a present early

**Synopsis:** In this chapter, Rick has bought Michonne some sexy lingerie, and another surprise.

* * *

 **Day 6**

 **I wanted to unwrap a present early**

 **(19** **th** **December)**

* * *

Rick, Shane, and Daryl all walked into _A Hint Of Something More_ , one of the finest lingerie shops in Atlanta. Today, all five men were looking for something extra special for their partners. If you wanted something a bit different or special, this was the place to be.

 _A Hint Of Something More_ had everything imaginable. Massage oils, board games, fancy dress outfits, bondage sets, and sex toys.

* * *

Daryl, Rick, and Shane headed off into one part of the store.

"You goin' to get anything for Sasha?" Rick asked.

"Yeah, do they have a maternity section?" Daryl replied.

Sasha was nearly 9 months pregnant and this would be Daryl and her first child together. They were expecting a baby girl.

"I think they do," Rick nodded his head.

They walked over to this special part of the store.

Daryl picked up an option in his hand. It was a black lace baby doll with an open split front.

"That's pretty sexy for being maternity lingerie," Shane said.

Daryl grunted putting the option back on the rack and looked at something else. He wanted something sexy for his wife to wear. Sasha's pregnancy hormones were through the roof. She was craving giving blowjobs to her husband, which would lead to a hot and heavy sex session. It had been everyday for the last two weeks, and he was more than happy to give this to her.

Shane left the pair and headed off into a different direction.

"Do you and Michonne want kids?" Daryl asked, looking through the rack of options.

"We talked about it. Eventually, we do. I would love to give Judith and Carl another sibling. She would make such a great mom." Rick said, smiling.

"The age? It's not a problem no more."

"No, I am in my prime look at me," Rick flexed his arm muscles.

Daryl laughed.

"Ok, I am going to have a look around," Rick said, walking off to another part of the finest lingerie store.

Daryl nodded, turning back around to look at the other options.

* * *

Looking at underwear was still all new to Rick. His ex-wife Lori was never into dressing up or any form of role play. With Michonne, he got to try new and different things. I mean, who knew there were so many different options? Rick picked up various pieces of lingerie, such as bodysuits, baby dolls, chemises and matching bra sets. They were all different colours; every shade imaginable.

Rick wanted something extra special for he and his wife to share tonight.

About 30 minutes later and still looking through various lingerie styles, Rick spotted an outfit on a mannequin he thought would look perfect on Michonne.

All three men went to the counter and paid for their items.

Daryl finally decided on a dark blue long lace maternity dress, which would show off Sasha's voluptuous breasts. Shane had bought Andrea a baby pink lace bra set with a matching thong.

Rick had bought some extra lingerie sets for Michonne, including a deep red lace bra and matching lace knickers. Rick added a burgundy sheer lace bra and pyjama matching set. He had also bought a sheer black, kimono sleeved robe with lace trim detailing. He had added some other lingerie items to his purchase. He was sure she could wear a few of them whilst on their honeymoon.

He had also stopped by the sex toy department and picked up something special from there.

* * *

Rick arrived home 40 minutes later. He stood in their master bedroom, which was decorated in grey and purple with chrome accessories. One hand was wrapped around his waist, the other underneath his chin, as he looked at the two options laid out on his bed. He had narrowed it down to two lingerie sets.

He looked back and forth, from one option on the left, to the one on the right. Rick rubbed his finger tips through the scruff of his beard. He knew that it would be off her in 0.7 seconds. The sexy lingerie never lasted long when Michonne wore it for him. Still, he couldn't decide which one his wife would look sexiest in. Finally, he decided that "both" was the answer.

Rick nodded. He made his decision, closed the lid on both boxes, and left one of the pieces on the bed. He hid the other black box in his wardrobe with the other gifts. He hurried as Michonne would be back soon from lunch with her friends.

* * *

Michonne had arrived home not long after. Rick and Michonne first caught up on how their days had gone, then he guided her upstairs and into their bedroom. Her eyes fell to the bed; a small laugh left her parted lips.

"Oh Rick," she said, walking over to their king sized bed.

"I bought you something today..."

Michonne grinned. Her finger traced on the outside of the black box. The gold italic writing covered the front of the medium squared sized box and carried the name of the lingerie store.

"Open it," Rick rasped, wrapping his arms around her waist.

Michonne lifted the lid off the box. She moved the gold tissue paper out of the way. She raised her eyebrows up. Michonne lifted up one of the delicate pieces of lingerie that her husband had bought her.

"Well, you are full of surprises."

"Do you like it?" Rick asked, kissing her neck.

"Yeah, I love it."

"Good, I wanted to unwrap a present early..."

Michonne smirked.

"I have something else too." Rick handed her another black box. It was long and had a gold bow wrapped around the front.

"What is this thing?" Michonne questioned, removing the bow and opening up the box, her hands slightly shaking.

Her eyes widened as what was inside of the box was revealed.

"I've never tried one before...I want to try it." She bit on her lower lip.

"Ok, let's try it." Rick placed another kiss on the side of her neck.

"Go take a quick shower. I will wait for you out here."

Michonne nodded. She took the box of lingerie in her hands and headed towards the bathroom.

Rick ran the tip of his tongue over his wet bottom lip. He watched the way his wife's hips swayed towards their en-suite.

* * *

Rick had been sitting patiently at the edge of the bed. He had stripped down to just his blue striped boxer shorts. He had been waiting for the last 20 minutes for Michonne to leave their bathroom. He was thinking about getting her; she was taking so damn long.

Then he heard the bathroom door open and Michonne slowly step out. Rick swallowed hard. His eyes cast down her perfect body.

"Wow," Rick breathless spoke, his voice full of mixed emotions.

Michonne stood leaning against the bathroom door, in the slinky lingerie he had purchased for her.

She wore a matching black lace crotch-less thong. A small black bow rested at the top of her sex and the lace brushed softly against her freshly shaven mound. The matching black lace bandeau bustier top hugged her supple breasts. It opened at the front with a black satin bow that sat between her breasts.

She looked down and could see his length straining in his boxers. Michonne was so turned on seeing her effect on him.

"Come over here...let me get a closer look," Rick huskily spoke.

She flicked her twisted braids over her shoulder and smiled provocatively.

Michonne sauntered over to him, coming to stand in between his legs. Rick raised his hands and rested them on her hips. He rubbed his hands over her stomach and gently cupped her breasts. He moved his right hand to her ass; a few of his finger slipping through the thin material. He squeezed her firm cheeks tight; she let out a small moan.

"Lay down on the bed," he told her, removing his hands from her body, his voice thick with desire. Rick was painfully hard and couldn't wait to slip himself inside of her walls.

She crawled onto the bed and Rick quickly followed, laying beside her.

* * *

Rick leaned over to cover her lips with his. He grabbed her face, pulling her close and locking into a passionate kiss. His tongue was warm and wet as she slid her tongue in and out of his mouth. Their breathing was laboured from each smacking their lips.

They continued to kiss, as his hands moved to undo the big bow on the front. It fell from her body, her hardened nipples were revealed.

Rick pulled back as his fingers moved across her right nipple first, then to her left. He teased each one with gentle twists and tugs. He glided his palm further down her body, where he gently massaged her pussy lips through the opening of the material. He teased her slick sex. A soft groan escaped her plump lips.

* * *

Rick positioned himself in between Michonne's legs. He pushed them wide, looking down at her glistening womanhood. He slid further down her body further, coming face to face with her core.

He moved the tip of his tongue around Michonne's clit, in a clockwise, and then counter clockwise motion.

"Ohhhhh." Michonne moaned.

Rick took her sensitive clit into his mouth and started to lightly suck, soft and slow. Michonne lifted her hips slightly off the bed. He gripped onto her thighs, pushing her back down against the purple cotton sheets.

He removed his mouth from her clit. He used his index finger to rub back and forth motions over the outside of her clitoral hood; it now peaked out.

"You ready baby?" Rick asked.

Michonne nodded.

Rick removed the mini gold 5-inch vibrator from the packaging. It had multi speed vibrations and an angled tip for intense clitoral and penetrative stimulation. It was super smooth, with stimulations ridges for extra pleasure.

He clicked the button. A loud buzzing sound echoed around the room. He placed it on her clit; Michonne let out a small gasp. Rick experimented with light and blunt pressure. He used the tip and the flat sides of the device.

Rick looked down and watched her muscles contract. He could tell she was close by the way her outer lips pulsed around the small vibrator.

"So wet Michonne...I have never seen you this wet before." Rick said, looking down at his wife's arousal.

"Hmmm...ahhhh." Michonne panted.

* * *

He kept hitting that right spot. It felt too intense. There was a strong sensation, but there was an unfamiliar desire to push. It was a feeling she had never experienced before.

"Rick...I...feel...feel."

"Feel what hon?" Rick asked, as he continued to rotate the tip over her clit. He was coaxing an orgasm out of her.

"...I...feel-something...Oh my God!" Michonne struggled to say.

Michonne felt she was going to explode. He looked down at his wife as she tensed up and quivered.

Then suddenly, there was a gush. Michonne snapped her eyes shut and raised her hips off the bed again. Her breathing became ragged. Michonne grasped the bed sheets, like twisted balls in her hands. Her mouth fell open.

"OHHHHH...Oh...sh...Oh my God...shit." Michonne cried out.

There was a warm liquid that had freely fallen from inside of her.

"Did you just squirt?" Rick looked down at this wife in disbelief.

"Yeah, I think...I think. I just did." She pulled the pillow over her face and moaned. Michonne was slightly embarrassed. Rick removed the pillow from her face. He leaned down and slipped his tongue deep within her mouth as they passionately kissed.

There was no way she had just ejaculated. Their bed sheets would no doubt be ruined.

* * *

Michonne's legs were trembling and Rick was still in shock. He turned and dropped the vibrator on the side of the bed. He quickly got up from the bed and dragged his wife's legs to the edge of the bed, her back now wet from her own juices that Rick had just dragged her through.

Rick hurriedly hooked his fingers into the crotch-less underwear, now soaking wet. He ripped them down her toned legs, and off and over her feet. He flung it somewhere on their bedroom floor, threw both of her legs over his shoulders, pushed her legs back, and entered her fast.

"You're dripping baby." Rick groaned, entering her in one quick swift motion.

Michonne whimpered loudly.

By the time all of his length easily slid into her, more juice flowed out of her. Even though Michonne was so wet, she still felt so tight.

Rick started to move his hips with deep and hard strokes.

"I think I feel another one coming...keep going," Michonne said, starting to shake.

He looked down at his wife, her full sensuous lips slightly parted. She had fluttered her black eyelashes open. Her eyes were large, brown, and expressive. They both had locked eyes.

"Oh god, yes, baby!" Michonne panted.

His thrusting became faster and faster. His heavy balls were now slapping against her sensitive clit, which still tingled each time he bottomed out.

She gripped the sheets in her fists as her cries filled their bedroom.

Michonne felt the second orgasm coming. He removed himself from her walls and turned her around. Her feet were now resting flat on the carpeted floor. Her breasts were hanging low and her nipples brushed against the cotton fabric.

Rick grabbed onto Michonne's hips again with both of his strong hands. He began pumping harder, faster, and deeper into her core. He pushed Michonne forward so she was resting on her elbows, her round ass high in the air.

"Oh my God...I'm coming again," she whined.

Michonne could do nothing but take her husband's pounding.

"RICK...I'm cumming!...Please don't stop baby!" Michonne yelled.

"I know...don't stop...I won't. Not yet." Rick slapped her ass cheeks and picked up his speed even more.

His moaning was intense. Rick thrust his shaft vigorously in and out of Michonne's delicious core as his wife continued to squeal.

Rick made one deep thrust and froze. There was another explosion deep in her core; her legs felt weak. Michonne's pussy started to throb and spasm. Her pussy continued to roll and clutch Rick's manhood tight, milking him. He filled her with his hot seed as Michonne felt his pulsing cum in her leaking centre.

He leaned his front against her back and let out a deep and fulfilled sigh. Pulling his softening shaft from inside of her, he collapsed on the bed next to his wife, spent. Their breathing was heavy, both exhausted and struggling to catch their breaths.

"I can't believe how good that felt, how good you felt," Rick panted, rubbing his hand over his manhood, sticky and coated with their juices.

"Hmmm." Michonne could do nothing but whimper.

"Thanks for letting me unwrap an early Christmas present." Rick placed kisses over her shoulders.

Michonne lazily smiled.

Rick pulled Michonne into his arms as they both quickly fell into a blissful sleep.

* * *

 **Author's note:** What did you guys think of this chapter? A bit smutty? and i wonder what day 7 will bring?


	7. Nativity Play

**Author's note:** Thank you to everyone who previously commented on the last chapter. This next update some fluff.

 **Synopsis:** It's the day of Judith's nativity play. Judith had been nervous all week, but with a pep talk from her mom, Michonne, Judith isn't nervous anymore.

* * *

 **Day 7**

 **Nativity Play**

 **(20th December)**

* * *

 **Two weeks ago...**

Michonne stood in the kitchen cooking dinner.

"Guess what part I got in the play?" Judith said, jumping up and down and squealing.

Michonne suddenly turned around and asked,

"What part did you get?"

"Angel Gabriel."

"Yes!" Michonne pulled Judith into a hug.

This was the part that Judith wanted the most. She was so excited she got the part.

"Will you help me practice my lines mom?" The blonde curly-haired little girl looked up with a bright smile.

Even though Carl and Judith weren't her biological children, Michonne thought of them as hers. She had raised them for the last three years. Six months ago, Judith had started calling Michonne mom. Michonne was surprised at first, but after speaking to Rick about it, he eased her thoughts and concerns about the situation. She was more than happy for Judith to call her mom.

"Of course I will," Michonne said.

"We can get working on it tonight after dinner."

They spent the next two weeks practicing Judith's lines.

* * *

 **Two weeks later...**

Finally, tonight was the night of the nativity play at Atlanta Public School. Michonne and Judith had spent the last two weeks practicing her lines until she knew them perfectly.

Michonne was back stage giving Judith a pep talk.

"Hey sweetie." Michonne kneeled down in front of Judith.

"Don't be nervous. We are all going to be out there cheering you on. You look beautiful."

"What if I mess up?" Judith played with her hands and looked at her feet on the floor.

"You won't." Michonne placed her finger tips on Judith's chin, raising her face so Michonne's deep brown orbs looked into her blue eyes.

"You got this. We practiced, remember?"

Judith nodded. Michonne pulled her daughter in for a deep hug. She placed kisses on her forehead.

"Now come on, it's nearly show time. Good luck, mommy, daddy and Carl will be watching you."

Michonne left back stage and took a seat next to her husband. Their friends and family had taken over the front and second row.

"Hey, how is she?" Rick whispered.

"She's nervous, but she will be ok." Michonne smiled.

Rick nodded and squeezed Michonne's leg.

The lights dimmed and the curtains parted. The show was about to start. The play was called " _Star of Bethlehem._ "

Michonne had helped decorate the props and the backstage back drop. She had studied art in university and had offered her services.

They all clapped when Judith's teacher, Mrs. Noreberry, walked on stage. After Mrs Noreberry, gave her opening speech, the play began. 10 minutes into the play, Judith walked on to stage to claps and cheers. It was time for her to say her lines.

Michonne watched her daughter with wide eyes. She could tell she was still nervous. Judith looked down at her mom on the first row. "You got this," Michonne held her thumbs up.

Judith nodded and said her lines perfectly. Michonne couldn't be happier. She clasped her hands together underneath her chin and a few small tears leaked out of the corner of her eyes.

Rick watched his wife's interaction. He smiled. Judith and his wife had always had a special bond. These last two weeks, they had grown even close. Rick wrapped his arm around his wife's shoulders. He pulled her in and gave her a kiss on her temple. Michonne looked up at Rick, smiling through her tears.

The show ended 20 minutes later as all the children took their final bows.

* * *

"You did so well, my sweet angel." Michonne grinned.

"Thanks for helping me again, mom." Judith wrapped her arms around Michonne's waist.

"It's no problem, anytime."

"Come on. Daddy said he would treat us and take us out for dinner," Michonne said, taking a hold of Judith's hand.

"Chinese?"

"Yeah, he knows it's our favourite."

They headed out of the school and towards Rick's SUV. Rick treated his whole family to dinner that night.

* * *

 **Author's note:**

Something cute and fluffy because I love Judith and Michonne interactions.


	8. Mrs Grimes

**Authors note:**

Thank you for all the previous comments on the last chapter. They were really sweet and kind. I do love Michonne and Judith time. They have quite a special bond together.

Thank you for all the recent follows and silent readers.

 **Synopsis:** Rick comes home from work to find Michonne in front of the fire...he has a little gift for her in the form of a red Santa Christmas hat.

* * *

 **Day 8**

 **Mrs Grimes**

 **(21st** **December)**

* * *

Rick walked into his quiet home. He removed his brown satchel bag and black coat, placing it on the hooks next to his front door. He removed his striped scarf and placed them on the same hook.

He rounded the corner to find Michonne kneeling on the fluffy cream hearthrug in front of the fire. She was almost buried in Rick's large, thick, warm terry cotton light blue dressing gown.

A small smile formed on his lips.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Rick asked, walking into the darkened lounge.

"I am trying to light this fire."

"You got it or you need my help?"

"I got...it," Michonne said, striking a match and setting the flame. The flames took a hold to the spills of newspaper that were jammed beneath the freshly piled logs. The logs that Rick had cut down a few days earlier.

The logs were now making popping noises as the heat built across the fire.

"Where are the kids?" Rick asked.

"Carl is staying the night at Patrick's house, you know the usual Xbox and games...And Judith is having a sleepover with Maggie and Glenn." Michonne half turned around to find Rick standing there in a red Santa Christmas hat.

Michonne grinned.

"You look sexy in that hat. You look like my own Mr. Clause." She raised her eyebrows.

Rick did with his thick grey beard. He looked handsome and with his piercing blue eyes. Michonne started to reach out for Rick as he moved towards her.

"Don't get up," Rick kneeled behind Michonne.

"I got you one too," he motioned towards the hat in his hand.

Michonne laughed, placing the hat on her own head.

"How do I look?" Michonne asked her husband.

"You look like a Mrs. Clause now."

"And you look like Mr. Clause."

"Yeah, you're my own Mrs. Grimes and that's the best name."

"It is," Michonne laughed, running her fingers through his beard.

* * *

Rick knelt closer behind his wife, wrapping his arms around her middle. She leaned back into him, her head now resting against his chin. Michonne's hair smelled of coconuts. Rick closed his eyes, inhaling her familiar scent. Michonne always smelled so good.

The room was illuminated by the flickering light from the fire. In the corner, Michonne had switched on the lights of the Christmas tree, casting light coloured shadows across the ceiling.

They sat there in silence for several minutes, enjoying the feeling of warmth from the fire washing over them and the feeling of being so close to each other.

Rick wrapped his left hand loosely around her neck. He started to place small kisses on the side of her neck. She fluttered her long black eyelashes closed.

His hand slid into the opening of the blue robe. He found her naked breast and gently squeezed her pebbled nipple. Michonne reacted by inhaling sharply and arching her back, pushing backwards into Rick. When he realised that Michonne was naked underneath his bath robe, Rick moaned and continued to massage her nipple.

Michonne shifted around slightly, opening her eyes to look at Rick. A small smile crossed Rick's lips as their tongues found each others.

She turned back and pulled her lips away to look back at the fireplace. The dressing gown gaped at her neck, exposing a naked shoulder. Rick leaned forward and kissed and sucked along her collarbone. He continued to roll her nipple between his fingers.

"Hmmmm," Michonne sighed.

Michonne rose onto her knees and turned to face Rick. They embraced in a long, lingering kiss. Rick's hands stroked the curves of her back and down to her ass cheeks, reaching underneath the fluffy fabric of her gown. Their kisses grew passionate as their tongues battled for domination.

Rick reached out to remove the dressing gown. She let it fall past her shoulders, cascading down onto their cream carpeted floor.

"Stand up Rick. I want you to stand up." She gazed into his eyes. Rick bit on his lower bottom lip and nodded his head.

Rick rose to his feet and so did Michonne. She started to unbutton the buttons on his denim shirt. Rick helped Michonne as they dragged it off and past his toned arms together. Rick was now fully hard against the taut fabric of his black jeans.

Michonne moved her slim fingers to his belt. She released his belt buckle, opened the button on his jeans, and slid the zipper down. His jeans were now pooled at his feet on the floor.

Her eyes fell to the bulge in his boxers. Michonne's deep brown eyes fell to mischief. Rick wanted to quickly get back in control. So, he removed his boxer shorts, pushing them past his thick thighs as he removed his boots and socks. He pushed his clothes out of the way.

"Lay down on the rug," Rick ordered, rubbing his fingers down the side of her arm.

Michonne lay down on the thick white rug, the warmth of the fire washed over her skin. She looked up and caught Rick grinning down at her.

Rick's eyes wandered down her body. Her plump lips, slightly swollen from their make out session. Her brown nipples stiff. The small patch of black curls that covered a heavenly place. Her chest was rising up and down with anticipation of what was to come. Plus, she was still wearing that Christmas hat. Rick thought, _she looks sexy._

It made his manhood twitch.

He walked unhurriedly around her. He paused all of his movements as he stood over her head. Rick slowly knelt down on either side of her head, his shaft only inches above her salivating mouth.

Michonne breathed in Rick's scent, a mixture of musk and his favourite body wash.

Rick ran the tip of his head around her mouth, leaving his sticky leaking pre-cum over her lips. Michonne dipped her tongue out of her mouth and licked his oozing arousal off her mouth.

He stroked her cheek, watching her through half hooded eyes.

Rick felt her wet lips wrap around the head of his mushroom. She swirled and flicked her tongue over his head, moaning as she did so. She traced her tongue down the sides of his shaft as her left hand gripped the backs of his thighs.

"Ohhh Michonne," Rick moaned.

Michonne opened her mouth wider and slid her lips further down until his dark brown pubic hair was tickling her nose. Rick held her still for a few seconds. He slowly started to move his hips back and forth, setting the pace of his own pleasure.

"That's it baby, how does it taste?" Rick asked, pulling out of her mouth.

"You taste so good," Michonne purred.

Rick flashed a wicked grin. He slid deeper back inside of his wife's throat. He could feel her throat muscles relaxing. She started to make shallow swallowing motions. Rick was beginning to make whimpering and moaning sounds. It turned Michonne on so much, the grunts and groans from his lips. That she could feel the wetness between her thighs now.

"God baby, you look so sexy, taking me like this." Rick gasped, pulling his swollen manhood from her mouth. Rick reached down to stroke her pussy lips with the tips of his fingers. He removed his fingers and placed them in his mouth sucking her juices off his digits.

* * *

Michonne straddled Rick. She reached between them, grabbing a hold of his manhood and pushed the head into her slick opening. Michonne's pussy was hot and tight. She slowly slid down onto him, enveloping his full thick, length and girth. She squeezed hard using the muscles of her apex.

She placed her hands on his chest. Rick ran his hands up the curve of her body. Over her toned stomach and until he cupped her breasts. He leaned forward and nibbled on her right breast. He fell back down and twisted and pulled on her pebbled nipples. They were both long and erect now.

Michonne rode up and down on Rick, her head tilted back and her mouth agape.

"Oh Rick...Rick. You feel so good inside of me." Michonne gently sighed.

Rick grabbed onto her hips and helped her increase the tempo. They were both grunting and groaning.

He started to thrust against her slow and rhythmic movements. Rick looked up at his wife's face. She had a great intense, concentration that wrinkled her forehead. Michonne continued to maintain a steady rhythm.

Michonne raised herself up and down slowly, until only the tip was remained within her. She started taking the tip of his manhood in and out of the lips of her wet, glistening pussy. She sank back down onto his perfect shaft with agonising slowness until almost all of him was back inside of her. Michonne then pushed herself down against his body, making her ass cheeks slap against the tops of his thighs.

Then suddenly, Rick pulled Michonne down onto him. He kissed her passionately and rolled them both over.

* * *

Michonne could feel the pressure of his thick tip of his head on the outside of her opening. Rick parted the warm, wet lips of her pussy, pushing himself inside. He held still for a few seconds relishing the way she felt around him.

"So tight, you're so tight, Michonne," Rick murmured.

"Ohhhh."

He leaned down on his elbows. Rick started sliding in and out of her now in a steady tempo. He withdrew entirely from her, before plunging back into her wetness once again. He pulled himself up a little so that he was looking down on her. He began short, fast strokes that made her breasts jiggle. Michonne gripped onto his shoulders and biceps, stroking her finger nails up and down has he continued to hit the right spot.

"Spread your legs wider for me Mrs Grimes." Rick rasped.

Michonne smiled. She complied by spreading her legs wider for her husband.

Rick started to move in and out of her with speed and force. Her smile soon faded and was replaced with an unfocused gaze. Michonne could feel the building tension within her core and it felt so good.

Rick looked down at his inches slipping in and out of his wife's slippery wetness. The sounds of their lovemaking echoed around the room.

"You look so good taking my dick, baby," Rick growled, thrusting into her deeper.

"Oh Godddd," Michonne whimpered, her legs were shaking as her back arched.

Rick could feel her tighten around him as she got closer and closer to the edge, breathing even harder. Rick cast his eyes over her firm flesh that glowed in the candlelight from the fire.

The intense stroking and thrusting between her hips increased. She began to moan in short, high whimpers that increased in pitch. His thumb found and circled over the small nub of her clitoris. Michonne's eyes widened and her mouth gaped.

"Oh God!...Rick...shit...Rick!...oh yes!" Michonne shrieked, as her climax hit her.

Feeling Michonne's orgasm, Rick felt his balls tighten and his manhood spasm over again and again. He continued pumping his hot seed into Michonne, flooding her waiting womb, which over flowed and ran down the back of her thighs and in between her ass cracks. Michonne drained every drop of cum from him.

They both panted heavily.

Rick slowed his thrusting down, lightly kissing the side of her neck. Rick removed himself, looking down at how his length was now sticky and coated with both of their pleasure. He placed his hand between her thighs. He enjoyed the feeling of the sloppy wet mess they had both created.

* * *

Rick laid down beside her. He looked down at the flames flickering across her curvy body. The way the heat was highlighting the full roundness of her breasts, her skin seemed to glow as she lay sprawled beneath him.

He pulled her body close to his. She felt his fingers through her hair, running across her back, and down her shoulders and arms. Michonne turned in his arms, throwing her thigh lazily over him. She tangled her fingers in his chest hair as her head rested on his shoulder. They both started to drift off to sleep, still wearing their red Santa hats, the heat from the fire warming their naked skin.

* * *

 **Authors note:**

Thank you for reading...what did you guys think?

What will chapter 9 bring?


	9. Axel

**Authors note:**

All your comments had me dying with laughter on the last chapter. Yes, Rick knows what his wife wants and needs. Ok so...this prompt was given to me by another one of my favourite people.

 **Synopsis:** Rick has an early Christmas present for Michonne.

* * *

 **Day 9**

 **Axel**

 **(22nd December)**

* * *

It was 6pm in the evening and Rick had just come home with Carl and Judith after picking up Michonne's special gift. In his hand was a medium sized light brown basket. Rick walked into the living room and placed the wicker basket on the floor underneath the lit up Christmas tree.

"Sssh come on, let's go wait in the kitchen," Rick whispered to Carl and Judith.

They both nodded their heads as all three of them quietly tip toed out of the room.

* * *

Michonne was sitting her office on a cream plush couch, busy looking through a list of new ideas for the art exhibition that would be opening in a few weeks time.

She thought she heard Rick come home, so Michonne stood up, removed her glasses and placed them down on the chair. She walked to the door of her office, put hands on the outside of the door frame, and leaned her head out of the door.

"Carl? Judith?...Rick?" Michonne called out.

Michonne shook her head and returned to sit in at her desk. She continued to brainstorm more ideas. She thought she heard a sound and stopped what she was doing until the noise suddenly stopped.

Michonne went back to searching for more ideas. A few minutes later, she heard the noise again. Pushing back from her chair, she got up again and headed down the hallway. She wanted to know where this mysterious sound was coming from.

She walked down the hallway and into the living room. That's when Michonne spotted something next to the tree. Slowly, she walked over and knelt before the basket.

"Awww!" she pouted her lips.

In the basket was small black kitten with the fluffiest tail Michonne had ever seen. It had a big red bow around it's neck.

Michonne picked the tiny animal up in her hands and placed kisses all over its head.

"Was this you, making all this noise? Huh." Michonne stroked her fingers down the smooth fur.

The small kitten started to purr.

Michonne heard several footsteps behind her. She turned around to face her husband, daughter, and son smiling at her.

"He's for you," Rick said, bending down next to his wife.

"He is?" Michonne questioned as her eyes widened.

"Yeah, we got him for you." Judith said, reaching out to cuddle the 10 week old kitten.

"It's an early Christmas present, for the best wife and mother in the world," Rick grinned, kissing Michonne on her forehead.

"We knew you always wanted a cat," Carl said.

"Oh, you guys, this is very sweet. He's so cute and look how tiny his paws are," Michonne cooed, taking one of the tiny black paws in her hands.

Michonne had wanted a cat since she could remember; a black cat especially. Just another thing Rick had remembered about her.

"He is gorgeous." Michonne smiled.

"Thank you," she looked around at her family.

Michonne cuddle the cat into her neck, stroking her fingers over his ears.

"He doesn't have a name yet, Michonne." Judith bounced up and down.

"He doesn't?" Michonne asked.

"No, we wanted you to name him." Rick softly spoke.

Michonne nodded.

"Ok..." Michonne lifted the kitten up and looked into its yellowy green eyes.

She pursed her lips together for several minutes.

"Axel Grimes, that's his name...do you like your name?" Michonne asked the soft furry ball.

The tiny cat meowed and they all laughed.

"I think he likes it." Rick said.

"Me too." Judith said, smiling.

* * *

That night, Rick and Michonne placed the wicker basket in their bedroom, hoping Axel would sleep and stay in the basket. But, Axel had other ideas. Mainly, running around their bedroom. About two hours later, he eventually tired himself out and cuddled himself into Michonne.

"Thank God," Rick growled.

Michonne laughed. "Axel, is going to be menace."

"Yeah, it's a good thang he's your cat Michonne."

* * *

 **Authors note:**

Thank you for taking the time out to read this small one shot. I wonder what the next day will bring?


	10. Christmas Shopping

**Author's note:**

I know its super close until Christmas so not sure if anyone is still reading this? But I hope so wasn't sure whether to post, but anyways here is chapter 10...

 **Synopsis:** In this chapter, Rick has left his Christmas shopping to the last minute.

* * *

 **Day 10**

 **Christmas Shopping**

 **(23rd December)**

* * *

Rick and Michonne had spent the full day shopping at _Phipps Plaza_ Mall. It was now 6.30pm in the evening. Rick had put off, until now, buying his family gifts over the last few weeks. It was now a few days before Christmas. A lot of people at the mall seemed to have the same idea and were last-minute shopping. They had been in every shop, looking for the perfect gifts to get Rick's friends and family.

After finishing, they walked back to Rick's parked SUV in the underground car park with several bags of all different shapes and sizes in both of their hands.

"At least we got everybody," Rick said, opening the trunk.

Michonne nodded and spoke,

"Yeah, we got your step- mom, your pa, your niece Piper, your nephew Hershel, your sister Maggie, your sister Beth, and your brother in law Glenn. Did I leave anyone out?" Michonne eyed her husband.

"Yeah, Shawn." Rick let out a small chuckle.

"This isn't funny," she grinned, placing the bags inside of his boot.

"Next year, I am going to do it for you. If I would have known you would have been so last minute. I swear, you weren't like this last Christmas." Michonne went to the passenger side of the car and buckled her seatbelt. Rick closed the trunk off his car and slid inside the driver's seat.

"Well, I've been busy this year...distracted," Rick drawled, placing his own seatbelt on and turning the key in the ignition.

Michonne scoffed a laugh.

"Don't blame this on me, come on let's get home, Judith and Carl are probably hungry."

Michonne turned on the radio as Rick pulled out of the parking spot and drove them home.

* * *

They travelled for 15 minutes down the long winding road. It started to lightly rain; Rick flicked his windshield wipers on. Michonne was on her phone checking through social media. Then all of a sudden, a loud rattling sound came from underneath the car. There were several jerks as the car bounced up and down. Rick continued to try and drive down the bumpy road.

"What's wrong with the car?" Michonne asked, leaning forward.

"I am not too sure," Rick replied.

The car had now come to a full stop as the rain started bouncing heavily off the black truck. Rick tried to turn over the engine but there was no such look. The only sound coming from the car was Rick trying to rev the engine.

"See? This is your entire fault," Michonne sulked, folding her arms over her chest.

"You were the one who wanted to leave Christmas present shopping until two days before Christmas," she snapped.

Michonne looked out of the side of the window and spoke,

"Now, we're here stuck. It's pouring down with rain, its freezing cold and I am hungry...Have you called Daryl?" she turned to face Rick.

"No. We have just been talkin'. When was I supposed to call him?"

Michonne glared at her husband.

"Ok, I will ring him now."

Rick picked up his iPhone to call his best friend and garage owner. After a few rings, Daryl finally picked up.

"Hey, look man sorry to bother you, but any chance you can come help me and Chonne out?"

 _"Yeah, what you both do now?"_

"The car won't turn over. It's just come to a complete stop and the engine was rattling a few moments before."

 _"Where you guys at?"_ Daryl asked.

"You know where the dirt path is, were just past the cross roads."

 _"Alright, be there in about an hour."_

"Ok, thanks brother. Bye."

Rick ended the call with Daryl and placed his phone in the holder.

* * *

"Look baby, don't be mad at me. I am sorry."

"Well, what are we going to do while we wait?" she asked.

"I have a little idea, and a way to keep each other warm," Rick said, stroking his fingers down her leg that was covered in black tights.

Michonne smirked knowing what he was up to.

"Rick," she whined.

"What Michonne?" He leaned slightly over and sucked on her ear. It sent a shiver down her spine and all the way to her throbbing pussy.

They looked around and noticed that there were no cars in sight and hadn't been for the last 10 minutes. They didn't want to get in trouble for in decent exposure. Rick locked the car doors and made sure the windows were locked too.

"But, you will have to get on top," Rick rasped.

"Ok," Michonne nodded.

Michonne's nipples hardened with excitement through her top.

"I have never done it in a car before," Michonne said, removing her black boots and pulling her tights down her legs and off her feet.

"Me either. This is another first for us," Rick said, un-buckling his belt, un-zipping his jeans, and pulling them down, along with his boxer shorts. He lifted his hips off the seat and pushed them past his knees. He sat back down, his manhood now out and bobbing in front of him.

Rick moved the seat back so Michonne would have more room to manoeuvre.

Michonne giggled and quickly removed her beige coat. She hiked her skirt up around her shapely waist and moved over to straddle Rick. He could feel the heat from between her thighs, and it made him even harder.

Rick reached his hands out and cradled the back of his wife's neck and head. He sucked at her lower bottom lip as Michonne lightly caressed his balls. Rick let out a small groan, then started to suck on her tongue. Their kisses became heated and passionate. Rick removed his lips from hers and placed a few more kisses on her neck and down her smooth chest.

He pushed Michonne's top up and revealed the white matching lace bra. It was one of the bra's that un-hooked at the front. Rick unclasped the bra; her perfect heavy breasts fell out.

He cupped them briefly between the palms of his hands. He started to play with her nipples, pinching and tugging until they became erect and long.

"Ohhh Rick, use your mouth, please."

Rick grinned and leaned forward. He sucked and nibbled on her dark brown nipple. Rick's cheeks hollowed, trying to fit as much of her into his wet mouth.

Michonne watched Rick, through hooded eyes, devouring her exposed breasts.

After spending equal amount of time on each of her breasts, Rick slid his hands between her legs, his fingers grazed the mound of pubic hair. He slid a finger past her panties, pulling them to the side and into her wet pussy. Rick held his fingers still, then pumped his fingers in and out. He removed his fingers, her wetness coated his digits.

Rick rubbed himself as Michonne positioned him over her opening. She gripped the back of the seat with both hands. Michonne pressed her lips onto his as she slowly sank down onto Rick's long, thick girth. She could feel him stretching her out, her womanhood accommodating to his length. They both let out a loud moan.

"Oh, shit baby, so tight," he breathlessly spoke.

"Hmmm, you feel so good," Michonne sighed, starting to roll her hips.

Rick's right hand wrapped around her waist, a few of his fingers hooked into the white lace thong she wore today. He gripped it tight.

Michonne moved her arms to drape over his shoulders. She ran her hands through his hair, dishevelling his thick curls. Michonne rocked her hips, feeling every inch of Rick buried deep within her.

"Ohh...I am so close Rick. I can feel it," she whispered, closing her eyes and biting down on her plump lip.

"Me too." He rubbed his left thumb over Michonne's pert nipple.

Rick loved watching his wife in control like this. Michonne found the perfect steady rhythm of grinding back and forth, slowly over his shaft.

Their orgasmic grunts and groans were getting louder, their breathing heavier.

* * *

They were so consumed in giving each other pleasure that they didn't hear Daryl's truck pull up.

Daryl stepped out of his tow truck. He walked over to the black car. The windows were all steamed up and the SUV was bouncing up and down.

"Aww hell nah!" Daryl said, knocking on the window with his knuckle. He was mad as hell right now.

"You got to be kiddin' me," Daryl grunted.

"Oh shit!" Michonne hopped off Rick. She pulled her skirt down, pulled her tights back up, and placed her black boots on. Rick tucked himself away and zipped his jeans up.

They both slowly got out of the car. Michonne came to stand next to her husband.

"You make me come collect your asses and you're fuckin'? You couldn't wait until you got home?" Daryl snapped, pacing up and down.

"You did say you would be an hour...not twenty minutes," Michonne said, folding her arms over her chest.

He stopped pacing and stared at the pair. Michonne quickly diverted her eyes.

"Both of you, get in the truck. Actin' like two horny teenagers. What's wrong with ya'll?"

They started to walk towards the truck. Rick walked closely behind his wife.

"I didn't even get to finish," Michonne whispered.

"Yeah, me too."

"In the truck now!" Daryl snapped.

Michonne and Rick walked faster towards the truck. They climbed inside, slamming the door shut behind them.

* * *

They waited for Daryl to hook Rick's car to the back of his tow truck. All three of them sat in silence on the journey home to the Grimes' household. Daryl pulled into the driveway and un-hooked Rick's car. Rick and Michonne took all the shopping from the boot and made their way inside.

Because it was so late, Daryl said he would have to look at Rick's SUV tomorrow. Rick apologized and thanked Daryl for his help. He just grunted, still annoyed at catching his best friends in the act.

Michonne had cooked dinner. Judith and Carl were both fast asleep in bed. Michonne had to help Rick wrap their family's presents in gold foiled wrapping paper, after a quick tidy-up around the house.

"Daryl seemed pissed with us," Michonne said, getting into bed and laying down next to Rick.

"Yeah, but I will just buy him a bottle of whiskey or sum'thang." Rick replied.

"Anyway, I seem to remember you said somethan about not finishin' earlier." He hooked his fingers into the waistband of her pyjama bottoms, pulling them down her thighs. Rick's hand moved between her legs as he moved the thin material out of the way. He found her clit and gently stroked it.

Michonne gasped, "I did."

Rick removed his own underwear and entered Michonne. He made sure that they both got to finish this time.

* * *

 **Authors note:**

Thank you, as always, for taking the time out to read. What did you think?


	11. This Is All Yours

**Authors note:**

Thank you for all your comments on the previous chapter. Glad you're still reading, I know with it being so close to Christmas. Someone asked why Michonne is so moody with Rick hmmm...

 **Synopsis:** We finally get to see the Christmas present Rick has for Michonne...

* * *

 **Day 11**

 **Christmas Eve**

 **This is all yours**

* * *

Rick and Michonne stepped outside and onto the cold sidewalk.

Tonight, they had both indulged in so much food from their favourite Mexican restaurant. They both felt stuffed. They were about to head back to Rick's SUV and head home for the evening, when Rick spoke,

"Come on, I have surprise for you."

"Do, we need the car?" Michonne asked.

"No, we can walk. It will be 10 minutes max..." Rick smirked.

"Ok," she smiled.

Rick leaned down to kiss his wife, placing several kisses on her perfect plump lips.

"You look beautiful tonight," Rick said, interlocking his hands within his wife's.

Michonne wore a red velvet blazer and black cropped top and black trousers. She had her hair down. She had on a pair of silver hooped earrings. Michonne also teamed her look with black heels and a black clutch bag.

"Thank you. So do you," Michonne said, running her hands down the side of his tan leather jacket.

Rick looked handsome in a red checked shirt, light blue jeans and his beige cow boy boots. He was still growing out his beard. It was now thicker and full of grey hair. Michonne thought Rick looked so sexy with a beard, especially the way his pink pouty lips stuck out from underneath all that hair.

They continued to chat whilst walking down the side street hand in hand.

"Soooo, where are you taking me?" Michonne asked, looking at the side of her husband's face.

"You have to wait and see, baby."

Michonne nodded and grinned.

Over the last 11 days lead up to Christmas, it had been amazing. Every day had been special. Michonne had no idea what he was up to now or what he even had planned. _Plus, how could this even top whatever it is after this week?_ Michonne thought.

They were so engrossed in chatting that Michonne didn't realise that they had both came to a stop, outside of a small, two-story vacant brick building with four big bay windows.

Rick took out a key from inside his pocket.

"Why do you have keys to this building?" Michonne pulled her face and questioned.

"Wait and see. Come on," Rick said, turning the key in the lock.

* * *

Rick let Michonne step in first, then walked in behind her. She walked further into space. It had dark brown hardwood flooring throughout. The space was empty with bright white walls and high ceilings. The place was beautiful it wasn't too big. It was a good space. No, it was a great space. It was just the perfect size.

Michonne walked in and stopped at a small table. There was a white card with a bouquet of flowers inside a clear vase. It was her favourite flowers of dark red oriental Lilies. She picked the card up between her fingers and it read,

 ** _"Congratulations"_**

"Congratulations?" she sounded confused.

Rick came to stand before Michonne.

"I rented you this...I er...I rented you this space...For your own art gallery."

Michonne looked into her husband's blue eyes.

"You did this for me? My own space?" Michonne's voice cracked.

"Yes, baby. This is all yours. This is your Christmas present."

Michonne started to cry. Rick stepped forward and wiped her tears away with his thumbs. Her lower lip started to tremble.

"This...is all mine?" She asked again, looking around the room. Michonne couldn't believe that Rick had been so thoughtful to rent a space for her own art gallery and expected for her to do whatever she wanted with it.

"I know it was one of your dreams, to own your own gallery. You can do whatever you want in this space. This is yours, the building is rented in your name," Rick said, removing his hands off her face.

"How did I get so lucky to get you as you as my husband? Seriously, how?" Michonne cried. She held her hands over his face, her hands rubbing over the scruff of his beard.

"Thank you Rick." The tears in her eyes now blurred her vision.

Michonne laced her fingers through his curls and brought his lips to hers. They passionately kissed for several minutes. Rick lightly dipped his tongue inside of her warm mouth.

Rick pulled back from her lips. He held the key out for Michonne to take. She took it from his hands, as a wide smiled formed across her mouth.

"I have so many ideas. I am so excited." Michonne smiled, through her tears. She wiped the back of her hand over her eyes.

"I knew you would be." Rick wrapped his arms around her shoulders.

They both stared into the empty space for a few minutes.

Rick and Michonne left shortly afterwards, locking up the building for the night. Rick drove Michonne home so they could enjoy the rest of their Christmas Eve together, as a family, with Carl and Judith.

That night, Michonne showed her appreciation to Rick by riding him slowly until they both reached their peak.

* * *

 **Authors note:**

I think that present beats all his other gifts he gave to his wife throughout the week.

How cute and sexy has Rick been over these last 11 days?...I think he deserves his own special gift...last chapter concludes this journey.

What did you guys think?


	12. Merry Christmas Rick

**Authors note:**

This is the last chapter in this instalment. Thank you so much for all the follows, likes, favourites comments, silent readers. You are all appreciated. I hope you have enjoyed reading about Rick's and Michonne's Christmas over the last 12 days. These two are my favourite people.

 **Synopsis:** It's finally time for the last and 12th day...and Michonne finally has a gift for Rick.

* * *

 **Day 12**

 **Christmas Day**

 **Merry Christmas Rick**

* * *

It was 7 am on Christmas day. Michonne had woken up with a smile on her lips. She looked across at her handsome husband, who was still sleeping. _He looked so peaceful,_ Michonne thought. She leaned over and placed a quick kiss on his lips.

Michonne swung her legs over the side of the bed. Placing her feet on the plush carpeted floor, she stretched her arms above her head and let out a small yawn.

She slipped on her purple silk dressing gown that laid on the end of the bed; Rick and Michonne had fallen asleep naked last night.

Michonne made her way downstairs to the kitchen. Today, since Michonne said she wanted to host Christmas dinner this year, they were having their whole family over.

She turned on the oven and started to prep the turkey. Twenty minutes later, the turkey was in the oven. Michonne turned the kettle on and made herself a cup of tea.

* * *

Michonne was deep in thought and holding her hot mug, when she suddenly flinched as a pair of hands wrapped around her waist.

"Hey, sorry to scare you."

"You didn't. I was just thinking, that's all." Michonne placed her other hand over the top of his.

"Last night was amazing," Rick rasped in her ear.

Michonne smiled, sipping her cup of tea.

"It was good," Michonne replied, rubbing her hand through his beard.

Rick was talking about their slow love making, which lasted into the early hours of this morning.

"Thank you again, for buying me my own art gallery," Michonne said.

"I am just glad you loved it. It makes me happy baby, just like you." Rick kissed her temple.

Michonne closed her eyes and smiled.

"Have you thought of any names yet?" Rick asked, swaying his hips with hers.

"Yeah a few."

"Care to share?" He asked, sounding intrigued.

"No, not yet. You will have to wait until the grand opening." Michonne turned in his arms and placed the mug on the granite work surface.

Rick grinned. "Ok." He pressed his lips to hers.

Michonne was starting to feel slightly nervous. Rick released his wife from his grip. He was about to leave the room when Michonne spoke,

"I was hoping we could open some presents before Judith and Carl gets up. I have a special gift for you that I want you to open up first, on our own."

Last night, when Rick had to make a few phone calls for work, Michonne had sneakily placed Rick's present underneath the Christmas tree.

Michonne's hands started to shake as she made her way over to the Christmas tree. She bent down and picked up one medium and one small box, both wrapped in the same identical wrapping paper. Rick sat down on their plush L-shaped couch.

Inside the boxes were gifts that would change both of their lives.

Michonne handed over the square-shaped boxes, both wrapped in brown paper with red ribbons wrapped around each.

Rick looked up at his wife and smiled. He un-wrapped the medium box. First, he removed the ribbon, then removed the wrapping paper, and opened lid of the box. Rick held up a white baby gown. In bold grey writing on the tiny vest read:

 _"See you in 8 months Daddy"_

His eyes widened in shock. Rick read the words over and over again in his head.

Michonne smiled.

She looked across from Rick.

"Michonne is this..." Rick said, standing up and facing his wife. In two strides, he was in front of her, tears now swelling in his eyes; Michonne was also crying.

Michonne nodded her head, smiling through her tears.

"Yes, it is. I am pregnant Rick." She handed Rick another box.

He opened it and looked down at the clear blue positive pregnancy test. It said 4 weeks pregnant on the screen.

"We're going to have a baby. This is my present for you...it's for us."

Rick placed the small box on the side and placed his hands on the side of her face, wiping her tears away. Rick looked into her deep brown eyes.

"You're going to have my baby, our baby. This is the best news...Michonne. I love you." Rick pressed his lips to hers.

"I love you too Rick."

"How long have you known?" Rick asked.

"Only a few weeks. I wanted to make sure. When my period never came, I knew I was pregnant."

Rick grinned. He pressed his lips into his wife's and they passionately kissed for several minutes.

"Let's go upstairs and celebrate. I want to make love you Chonne."

"Ok," Michonne whispered.

Rick took a hold of his wife's hand. They collected the baby gown and pregnancy tests on the way up to their bedroom. They weren't ready yet to tell their family about the good news, and would wait until it was safe to do so. They both wanted it to be their secret for now.

He made love to Michonne slowly and quietly for the next 30 minutes. Rick peppered her stomach with kisses and told her how much he loved her.

They were both overjoyed they were going to be having their first child together.

Not long after, they had both reached their peak. They took a quick shower together. Michonne changed into a cream knitwear jumper, black jeans, and black boots. Rick looked smart in a purple check shirt, black denim jeans, and his trusty cowboy boots.

* * *

Carl and Judith had woken up. They opened their Christmas presents, both happy with everything their parents had bought them. They got exactly what they had asked for. Michonne and Rick had spoilt them both. Each got their own iPad.

Lori had even rung them earlier on that morning wishing them a Merry Christmas and asking if they liked the presents they had received from her. They did and were both very thankful.

Michonne and Rick opened the front door to greet their first guests.

It was the Rhee's, Maggie and Glenn, and their two children Hershel and Piper, followed by Rick's younger sister Beth. Ten minutes later, the doorbell rang and Rick answered. It was his pa Hershel Greene and his wife Annette, Rick's step mom, and Annette's son Shawn. Five minutes later, the doorbell rang again. Michonne answered the door this time and it was her older brother, Morgan, his wife Carol, and their two children Dwayne and Sofia.

There was a collective "Merry Christmas" to each other and hugs and kisses all around.

When everyone had finally arrived, they all moved into the living room area and exchanged presents.

* * *

A few hours later, dinner was ready to be served. Maggie and Carol had helped Michonne.

They all took the seats around the beautiful decorated table, brimming with delicious food. The guests looked down at the heavily spread food which included the golden-brown turkey, roasted potatoes, pigs wrapped in blankets, honey roasted carrots and parsnips, sprouts, red braised cabbage, stuffing and gravy.

"This looks delicious baby," Rick said, taking a seat at the head of the table.

Michonne smiled, leaning down and placing a kiss on his cheek.

"Thank you, I had a little help."

Over dinner, there was laughter, drinking and talking.

Rick looked up at his wife throughout their meal and smile. Michonne would smile back at him, knowing that they were sharing a secret that was just between them. He couldn't be happier that Michonne was carrying his 3rd child.

After dinner, dessert, Terry's chocolate orange mousse, was served.

* * *

Afterwards, everyone was seated inside the living room, stuffed from dinner and dessert. Rick and Michonne were cuddled together on the couch, the rest of their family and friends were all either sitting on the floor or on the couch. They had decided to watch the film Elf.

Rick and Michonne had made several big buckets of popcorn and they passed them around. Turning off all the lights to their home, only letting the shiny and bright Christmas lights twinkle around the room.

The flames from the fire flickered around the room.

The beginning of the film was about to start and Rick spoke,

"Thank you Michonne," he whispered.

Rick pulled his wife closer to him, placing a small kiss on her temple. He placed a hand over her stomach and gently rubbed in circles.

Michonne smiled, placing her head on his shoulder.

"Merry Christmas Rick."

* * *

 **Authors note:**

There we have it. 12 days of fun, fluff, and smut. Thank you, as always, for taking the time out to read. Final thoughts on the ending?

I will be doing something with these in the future. I think there is more to explore from the pregnancy and their family and friends. But, I do feel my other stories need to be completed before I put out any more new fics. So, 2018, I will be completing the majority of them.

Thanks again.


End file.
